Reflections of You
by yurianimeotaku
Summary: EVERYONE around the young couple knew Aki would do ANYTHING to protect Youka. This is a future fic. WARNING: WILL CONTAIN YURI. SERIOUSLY! IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY YURI, GO FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO READ!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** The Japanese adult Yuri visual novel, "Okujou no Yurirei-san," was developed by Liarsoft. The English translated adult Yuri visual novel, "Kindred Spirits on the Roof," was licensed and translated by MangaGamer. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** After playing the game "Kindred Spirits on the Roof," I fell in love with the characters and wanted to write a piece for my favorite couple. This fanfiction contains some spoiler information, so if you have not played the adult Yuri visual novel, do not proceed any further.

* * *

 **Reflections of You**

The young woman gazed at her reflection as she absentmindedly brushed her now long dark hair. She placed the ridiculously expensive silver brush down on the dressing table and continued to stare into the mirror.

"I no longer recognize the face staring back at me," she softly murmured.

Slender fingers touched now faded scars around her face. She removed the green-colored contact lenses and diligently placed them in their case with cleaning solution. Glancing back up into her reflection, she saw her natural brown color staring back at her. She opened the top drawer of her vanity, pulled out a simple silver frame, and lovingly stared at the photo. A soft noise outside her bedroom door quickly brought her out of her reverie and she swiftly stored the frame back in the drawer. A few seconds later, her bedroom door opened and an older balding man entered.

"Feeling a little nostalgic?" asked the older man, walking towards the bed, as he discarded articles of clothing.

Once at the bed, he slid under the expensive sheets stark naked. The young woman seated at her vanity watched the entire show, her face completely devoid of emotion. She finished her nightly ablutions, slipped off her silk robe, and joined the older man in bed. As soon as the young woman's head hit the soft pillow, the man swiftly wrapped himself around the young woman.

"What are you doing?" the young woman asked, quite annoyed.

"It's what married couples do. Snuggle."

The young woman swiftly pushed away from the older man, as if he had suddenly burst into flames.

"Is that any way to treat your _husband_?" the older man snarked.

"You are my husband in name only," the young woman huffed as she got out of bed.

She swiftly returned to her dressing table.

"For now, my dear Akiko," the older man growled from the bed.

Akiko heard the sheets rustle, confirming he had gotten out of bed. She knew, from past disagreements, he was heading over to her stark naked. The first time he brazenly walked over to the vanity stark naked, she was so shocked by his complete lack of modesty, she unfortunately saw everything. She vividly remembered how the sight of his flaccid manhood, almost completely hidden by his protruding stomach, made her nauseous. His pale white skin was nearly hairless, except for the small patch on his chest. Akiko refused to look up at him. He stood next to her, waiting for her to look at him. After several minutes, he impatiently opened the drawer containing the silver frame and pulled it out. He glared at the photo before laying it face up on the vanity.

In measured tones, the older man stated, "In case you _conveniently_ forgot, our _arrangement_ becomes null and void unless we _consummate_ our marriage within three months' time. _If_ that happens, I will destroy **her** ," the older man violently brought his fist down on the glass, shattering it and cutting his hand. He stormed out of the bedroom. Aki stared in horror at the shattered glass and now bloodied photo of her beloved Youka.

Aki's thoughts went back to when the nightmare began. She was sitting next to Youka in a Tokyo nightclub. Youka and her bandmates were discussing their earlier performance, as they did after each performance. She and Youka usually covertly joined hands out of sight of the rocker's bandmates, out of respect for their surroundings. Aki smiled when she felt Youka lightly squeeze her hand, silently reaffirming her love for the intense young woman. After several minutes, one of the bandmates suggested they pack up. Aki watched as the band broke down the set and packed up all their equipment. After the band politely refused her umpteenth offer to assist them, she no longer bothered to offer assistance. She was so busy watching her beloved girlfriend; she failed to notice the American man approaching her.

"They were pretty good," he said.

Aki glanced up at him and returned to watching the band.

"America would _love_ them," he added and stuck out his hand, "I'm Franklin, but you can call me Frank."

When Aki failed to respond, Franklin tried again, in his extremely limited Japanese. Whatever he said to her, elicited a stern reaction.

In rather good English, Aki stated, "Sir, I do **NOT** wish to go to a love hotel with you." For good measure, she repeated herself in loud Japanese, which caused the members of "Strange Magnet" to drop what they were doing and jump to Aki's defense. All the bandmates, with the exception of Youka, started screaming at the bewildered American man in Japanese. Youka, the only band member with a limited grasp of English, did her best to yell at him in his native language. Aki watched the melee with amusement. The ruckus resulted in the American man ejected out of the club.

* * *

 **ADDITIONAL AUTHOR'S NOTES:** The name Aki is sometimes a shortened version of Akiko.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** The Japanese adult Yuri visual novel, "Okujou no Yurirei-san," was developed by Liarsoft. The English translated adult Yuri visual novel, "Kindred Spirits on the Roof," was licensed and translated by MangaGamer. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** After playing the game "Kindred Spirits on the Roof," I fell in love with the characters and wanted to write a piece for my favorite couple. This fanfiction contains some spoiler information, so if you have not played the adult Yuri visual novel, do not proceed any further.

* * *

 **Reflections of You**

The melee at the club, caused by the American, took a while to die down, but after everything calmed down, the band mates were finally able to finish packing up their gear. Aki and Youka said their goodbyes and slowly walked towards the subway.

"Aki? Weren't you scared when that American pervert approached you?"

"No. I do not think he was some pervert trying to pick me up. It was probably the only Japanese phrase he knew, which, come to think of it, would still make him a pervert."

The young women laughed. They continued in silence. Youka's shyness never ceased to surprise Aki. Back at Shirojo, the dark-haired young woman attributed the shyness to the newness of their relationship. Over the course of their now three-year relationship, Aki realized this shy person was the real Youka. The gregarious rocker was a persona Youka adopted to overcome her shyness. It did not matter to Aki, because she loved both sides of her lover with every fiber of her being.

"Youka?"

The light-haired rocker stopped walking when she heard her name and realized Aki was no longer walking beside her. She jogged back to where Aki was standing.

"Aki? Is something wrong?"

Aki leaned in and whispered in Youka's ear, "I love you."

Youka's sputtering reaction to those three little words always tickled Aki and she began chuckling. Still hyped from what her band mates considered "a successful performance," Youka decided to turn the tables on her girlfriend. She uncharacteristically swept Aki up in her arms and passionately kissed her. Aki moaned deep in her chest. In their three years together, Youka never heard a sound like that come from her girlfriend. It made her ears hotter and her body tingled. She wanted to hear more and this emboldened her.

"I want to make love to you," she whispered in Aki's ear.

Even though they were graduates of the private Kokonotsuboshi Girls' Academy of Commerce, or Shirojo; as it was most commonly referred to by the students, both their families were of modest means, which meant they did not have a lot of extra money for extracurricular activities. Aki's family was a bit better off than Youka's, so she was able to pursue more of her hobbies, like snowboarding. Youka always had to work part-time jobs. Aki was currently on scholarship in her second year at a private women's university. After graduation from high school, Youka originally planned to skip university completely, but after some discussion and "reflection" with Aki, she agreed to take a year or two off to concentrate on her music career. If it did not pan out, she agreed to enroll at university. Youka found a couple of part-time jobs, so she would not be a burden to her parents, since she was still living at home.

"My dorm-mate did not go home for break," Aki stated, disappointment evident in her tone.

"A love hotel then," Youka decided and began pulling Aki's towards the closest one.

Aki abruptly stopped, causing Youka to jerk to a stop.

"Aki, I don't wanna do it in a karaoke club again. I wanna…," Youka suddenly stopped speaking and stared at the ground.

The "karaoke incident," as they now referred to it, flashed in Aki's mind. She cringed. It happened during their third year of high school and was so scandalous; it shadowed their second year school festival kiss. The entire student body buzzed for weeks. She nearly lost her position as the head of the Disciplinary Committee. Thanks to Sonou-sensei coming to their defense again, she was able to keep her position, as long as she wrote a letter of apology for her behavior. Youka received three days suspension, which Sonou-sensei felt was a bit harsh for an incident that happened outside the school, and on a weekend.

"Wanna, what? Youka?" Aki softly asked.

Three years with the rocker taught Aki how to handle Youka's painfully shy moments like this one. They were becoming rarer, but they still happened, especially when the couple discussed sex. After their very first "reflection" in the drum tower, Aki discovered _she_ would have to be the one to initiate sex, because Youka was too shy.

After several long silent minutes, Youka finally looked up and answered. She softly admitted, "I wanna properly make love…in a bed…naked...and wake up in your arms."

Slender fingers ran through light-colored hair. That was all the answer Youka needed.

The next morning, Youka woke up spooned by her girlfriend, with Aki's right arm under Youka's pillow; her left arm lightly draped around the rocker's waist. Youka was in heaven. THIS is what she wanted. She eyed the floor of their room and smiled. Their clothes, strewn on the floor, made a path from the door to the bed. The fading ache between her legs made her smile brighter as she remembered how passionate last night grew. Aki did not hold back, which spurred Youka to greater sexual heights. The rocker wanted to stay in bed and enjoy the morning after "rocking" sex, but the pressure on her bladder forced her to get up. She carefully slid out of Aki's light embrace and padded to the bathroom. When she returned, she found Aki occupying the warm spot she left. She smiled and slipped into bed from the opposite side. Youka spooned Aki and lightly kissed her neck. The dark-haired young woman murmured something, grabbed Youka's arm and pulled it around her.

Several hours later, Youka woke to the sound of Aki humming in the bathroom. Her musician's ears detected Aki was in the shower. Last night, Youka surprised Aki by taking her to a western business hotel, instead of a Japanese love hotel. The western business hotels charged about the same as the Japanese love hotels, but did not carry the same stigma…unless you were seen leaving with a non-Japanese man in the morning. After the "karaoke incident," Youka did everything in her power to avoid any further embarrassing situations arising from their passion. She knew the reason Aki never wanted to go to a love hotel. The chance of someone seeing them exiting a love hotel was too great and the scandal would devastate Aki. Unbeknownst to Youka, the scandal could end Aki's university scholarship. The rocker slipped out of bed, padded to the bathroom, and joined her very happy girlfriend in the shower. They gave an entirely new meaning to "dropping the soap in the shower" that morning.

After they dressed, Aki glanced over at the rumpled bed and realized last night was truly special. Not just because Youka was thoughtful and brought them to a western business hotel, instead of a Japanese love hotel; Not just because the rocker saved up the money to pay for the room herself; Not just because she loved Aki so deeply, she wanted to make love, instead of have sex. Aki walked over to the rumbled bed and stared down at the sheets. Youka walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her pensive girlfriend.

"We _did_ it last night," Youka whispered in Aki's ear, "I felt yours break. Did you feel mine?"

Aki nodded. She honestly did not think she could lose her virginity this way. From the time she could understand, everyone told her she would lose her virginity if she had sex with a man. She was elated she lost hers to the same woman who took her first kiss. Happily, she spun around and passionately kissed her girlfriend.

"Whoa! Aki!" Youka panted after Aki ended the kiss, "We have to check out soon."

Aki smiled, "I know Youka. This is why we will not continue that kiss I started."

"Are you sorry…," Youka began, but was cut short by Aki's finger pressed to the rocker's lips.

"No. I am **very** happy I lost mine to you."

The happy couple exited the hotel and greeted the Sunday sunshine, oblivious to the older American man who was watching their every move in the hotel lobby.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** The Japanese adult Yuri visual novel, "Okujou no Yurirei-san," was developed by Liarsoft. The English translated adult Yuri visual novel, "Kindred Spirits on the Roof," was licensed and translated by MangaGamer. The author of this fan fiction does not profit, in any way, from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** After playing the game "Kindred Spirits on the Roof," I fell in love with the characters and wanted to write a piece for my favorite couple. This fanfiction contains some spoiler information, so if you have not played the adult Yuri visual novel, do not proceed any further.

* * *

 **Reflections of You**

Several weeks after their special night at a western business hotel, Aki and Youka's lives continued as before, however their relationship was now closer than ever. Every month, like clockwork, Aki and Youka have lunch with a group of their high school friends. Attendees depended on life schedules.

When the small group of friends first decided to hold their monthly lunches, they all agreed to hold it wherever their friend Yuna was cooking. One monthly lunch, held at an American fast food restaurant, was especially distasteful, because Yuna was in her "greasy spoon" cooking phase. Hina dubbed it that after hearing those types of eateries referred to as "greasy spoons" on television. Everyone, especially Hina, was thrilled when Yuna moved on to a different cooking phase. This month, she was in her "haute cuisine" phase. It was definitely going to put a bit of a strain on the friends of more modest means, but somehow everyone was determined to make the lunch. The restaurant was inside a fancy western hotel.

As Aki and Youka approached the hotel, they each felt the moment their joined hands grew warmer with memory. They stopped, looked at each other, and smiled.

"It's not the same one, but…," Youka began.

"…it still invokes the same feelings, right?" Aki finished.

When they realized what they had done, they laughed and quickly entered the hotel lobby. They decided to take a quick look at the restaurant's menu, posted on the wall outside the restaurant, on expensive paper stock.

"Youka, the prices…," Aki began.

"…are a bit out of my budget," Youka finished.

Before Aki could offer to help Youka pay for lunch, they heard, "Don't worry about it. Come inside and enjoy the exquisite food. Lunch is our treat this month."

Aki and Youka turned around slowly. They incredulously stared at the young woman whose voice they had not heard in quite a long time.

"Amishima-san," they stated together.

"Ariu-san. Koba-san," Matsuri smiled and teased, "I see you two are still together."

"As are you and Inamoto-san," Aki returned the tease as she watched Miyu walk up behind Matsuri.

Matsuri smiled brightly, while Miyu blushed. Aki remembered reading in the news that Matsuri competed in the Summer Olympics for Japan and brought home a gold medal. Miyu was the team's coach.

"Amishima-san, congratulations on the gold," Aki bowed to Matsuri and quickly turned to Miyu, "Inamoto-san, thank you for leading the team to gold greatness."

The surprised dual looks caused Aki to chuckle.

"Are you still not used to the notoriety?" Aki asked.

"Not really," Miyu shyly smiled.

Matsuri puffed up and proudly stated, "We can thank Miyu for lunch today, because of her, I was able to bring home the gold and garner a lot of sponsors."

Before anyone could say anything, the foursome heard, "Amishima-san!" All four heads quickly turned to see who called out to Matsuri.

"Sonou-chan!" Matsuri exclaimed and without thinking, picked up and hugged her petite former teacher.

"Amishima-san! Please put my girlfriend down!" Kiri demanded.

That stopped Matsuri in her tracks. Four incredulous faces and one very red one stared at Kiri. Aki felt as if time stopped.

Youka ended the standoff, "Kiri-chan!" She lunged at her friend and wrapped her arms around her friend's waist. "Kiri-chan, I think you grew," she teased her much taller friend.

This flustered Kiri past her earlier bout of jealousy. Matsuri released Tsukuyo. She bent down and whispered in her former teacher's ear. The short woman tittered. This brought all conversation to a grinding halt.

Hina popped her head out the restaurant's front door and asked the group, "Are you going to stay out here all day?"

Everyone looked at Hina and laughed before heading into the restaurant for lunch. As expected of Yuna, the food was exceptional. Luckily, for the group of friends, the restaurant closed after lunch and reopened much later for the dinner patrons. This gave Yuna an opportunity to join the group and catch up. She was thrilled everyone was able to attend this lunch, but credited the attendance of Japan's Olympic gold medal track star and coach for the amazing turnout.

Yuna was quite pleased to see all the couples she helped bring together were all still together. Silently, she thanked Sachi and Megumi. Everyone was enjoying dessert when Ano suddenly stood and tapped her fork against her water glass. For Ano to bring an entire table's attention on herself, Yuna knew this was going to be an important announcement. After everyone quieted down, Ano cleared her throat and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

After several failed attempts, Hina leaned over to Yuna and softly said, "Yuna-nee, Ano-chan looks like a fish out of water."

Yuna stifled a laugh and stood to go help her struggling friend. Before she could reach Ano, Nena, who was catnapping next to Ano, stood and placed her hand on Ano's shoulder. The soft look Ano gave Nena conveyed everything to the kindred spirits at the table.

"Congratulations Ano-chan," Yuna hugged her stunned friend.

Everyone lifted their glasses and congratulated the surprised, but happy couple. Ano flopped back in her seat with a dreamy smile on her face. Nena quickly looked around and placed a light kiss on her girlfriend's cheek, before taking her seat. Umi leaned towards Nena and whispered in her ear. Nena smiled, put her head down on her arms, and closed her eyes.

"Umi, what did you say to Nena?" Sasa asked.

"I told her we should double-date," Umi brightly smiled.

Sasa rolled her eyes. She did not think she could stand the bubbly Ano for an entire evening. Umi's bubbly personality was troublesome enough.

Yuna headed back to her seat, so she did not see the kiss. She sat down next to Hina and started finishing her dessert.

"Yuna-nee?" Hina softly asked.

"Hmm?" Yuna looked at Hina.

"Yuna-nee?" Hina motioned for Yuna to lean towards her.

Yuna leaned closer to Hina. Hina smiled and planted a kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"I love you Yuna-nee," Hina smiled brightly.

Yuna bolted upright in her seat, her face as bright red as Ano's face. Matsuri caught the entire interaction and laughed loudly. Miyu was about to reprimand her girlfriend for being so loud, until she saw the matching tomato faces. She joined in Matsuri's laughter. Soon the entire table was boisterously laughing.

Seina leaned close to her friend and whispered, "You've gotten quite bold Hina-chan."

Hina gave her friend her infamous "thumbs up."

The end of lunch came much too soon for the group of friends. As they departed, they congratulated Matsuri and Miyu again, before all promising to get together soon.

As Aki and Youka headed out of the hotel, they literally bumped into a familiar face.

"You two sure like western hotels," the American man snarked.


End file.
